


The Collar

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: The moment Teddy sees the collar, he thinksJames.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuinsPlume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/gifts).



> This fic is based strongly on the most amazing art that Ruinsplume drew for me here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936431 
> 
> Oh gods, I love that picture so much.

The moment Teddy sees the collar, he thinks _James_.

He knows what it is – whose it was, that is. Of course he does. He’s read Sirius’s letters to his father: read, and been inappropriately turned on by some of them. He tries not to think about the fact that they were written to his dad: it helps that he doesn’t know the man, has no memories of him. The collar was theirs. It begs the question – does a collar belong to the wearer, or the one who collared him? Given that the collar was in Teddy’s father’s possession, the latter is presumably true.

That would make the collar still Teddy’s if he put it around James’s neck. Teddy fondles the soft leather, marvelling at how supple it still is. It seems… _ready_ , somehow. As if it were just waiting to be placed around a willing recipient. Teddy hopes that willing recipient will be James.

*

 

The thought doesn’t return to him until a couple of days later, when James is over. They’ve been kissing – well, snogging madly, in truth. Somehow, Teddy has lost his top, though James is still fully dressed. James’s mouth is always a little bit pouty, but now his lips are clearly well-snogged. His pupils are dark and wide, and Teddy can feel his heart thumping a little bit faster in his chest as he holds him close.

James pulls back a second, and says, “What do you want now?” His voice is low and husky.

It’s funny, about James. He walks into the place cocky as you like, as if Teddy’s flat is his own. Confidence oozes off him. Then he will wind his arms around Teddy, and they will kiss; and James melts into someone quite different. Someone Teddy is pretty certain no one else sees. He’s not asking in a demanding way, more that he trusts Teddy to know what will be best for them. And Teddy thinks immediately of the collar. His tongue moistens his lips, before he says:

“I want you on your knees.” James goes to obey, and then Teddy’s hand grabs him (almost without Teddy noticing). “Wait. Take your clothes off first. All of them.”

James takes a heavy gasp of a breath, but his eyes meet Teddy’s and he nods. Then, a little of his cockiness returns to him.

“Naked and on my knees. Kinky,” he teases.

Teddy stands up and walks over to the drawer where he placed the collar.

“Oh,” he says, his voice predatory, “not quite naked.”

He pulls the collar out and runs it between his fingers again. It’s perfect. As long as James…

“What…?” James begins – and then he sees it, and is suddenly silent.

Teddy’s heart is thumping hard as he walks back to where James is kneeling. He looks down at him, holding the collar where James can look at it.

“Can I?” He’s suddenly not sure what James is going to say.

“I...” There is a flush on James’s cheekbones, but Teddy thinks it is arousal, not embarrassment. He is sure a moment later. “God, yeah,” James breathes, his eyes fixed on the collar.

Teddy leans down, undoing it and then placing the collar around James’s neck. James gives a little shiver of excitement, tilting his head back to give Teddy better access.

“Merlin. I’m gonna _own_ you, Jamie,” Teddy murmurs, fixing it in place.

James breaks. “Yeah, yes - _yeah_ , Teddy.” It is almost a moan, as if this is what James has been waiting for all his life.

Teddy steps back, looking at the dark leather of the collar against James’s golden brown skin, tanned from the hours of Quidditch. He gazes down James’s body to James’s impossibly hard cock, and licks his lips. James looks amazing. So needy, so trusting; his gaze meeting Teddy’s with a pleading look. He is beautiful, this boyfriend of Teddy’s: he has clasped his hands behind his back, showing off the muscular chest he has to perfection.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Teddy says, not even meaning to. The words just come.

“Let me suck you,” James asks.

Teddy doesn’t reply in words, but he begins to unfasten his belt. There is a tiny smirk on James’s face, and Teddy wants to wash that off. James is thinking he’s manipulating the situation, but it’s not his to manipulate. This is Teddy’s show – and deep down, James wants it that way. With the collar on, James is Teddy’s. They both know it. He finishes unbuckling his belt, and undoes his trousers, pulling his cock free. James leans forward to take it in his mouth, but Teddy puts a hand in his hair and holds him back.

“Uh-uh,” he scolds gently. “Not so fast. I want to hear you beg for it.”

James’s mouth opens in a silent “oh”. His breathing is faster, and his cock is pushing up into the air as if it is begging for him.

“Please, Teddy,” he says, the words breathless.

“Please, what?” Teddy demands, relentless.

“God. Merlin.” James’s lips are parted, ready for Teddy’s cock. “Please. Please let me suck your cock, Teddy. I want it. I want you. Please.”

Gods, when James gives in, he gives in utterly. Teddy should know this by now – James gives all of himself to everything he does. His fingers slip lower, from James’s hair to his collar, stroking the soft leather. James moans, almost as if Teddy has been stroking his cock.

“Good boy,” Teddy praises. “Come on, then.”

James’s mouth is around Teddy’s prick almost before he has finished speaking. Warm lips engulfing the tip, his tongue exploring, licking across the slit before moving to swirl around the head. Teddy half wants to shut his eyes with the intensity of the experience, but at the same time he wants to watch James, collared, kneeling at his feet and sucking his cock. Fuck.

His vision blurs a little, and the letters his father received come back to him. For a moment, it is not James Sirius at his feet, but his middle namesake; Teddy himself is his own father, his fingers twisted in the leather collar that they’ve used so many times before. James looks up at him, a strange expression on his face, and Teddy realises that he must have morphed a bit without realising. He runs a hand through his hair and wills it back to a normal blue. This is his James kneeling in front of him, no one else. He is Teddy Lupin, miles deep in love with this amazing, impossible young man, who will do for him what he would do for nobody in the world.

Teddy gives in to the feeling of James sucking him. James is taking him deeper now, one of his hands sliding between his own legs.

“No, Jamie,” Teddy says firmly. “No touching yourself.”

James whines a bit around Teddy’s prick, which feels amazing – but he also does as he is told. He puts his hands instead on Teddy: one on his thigh, the other sneaking between Teddy’s legs instead of his own, pushing his trousers out of the way so he can fondle Teddy’s balls as he sucks him. He takes Teddy so deep that Teddy can actually feel James swallowing around him, the muscles in his throat clenching. Time was, not so long ago, that James couldn’t do that without choking. They’ve come so far, and Teddy might feel pushy were it not that James has clearly loved every second. You get no lies or pretence from James Sirius Potter.

Teddy stops thinking as James does something amazing with his tongue. A few more moments of deep throating, and Teddy is coming in James’s mouth. He groans loudly as he does so, wanting to tell James how brilliant he is, but unable to find the words to say anything but his boyfriend’s name - “James” - over and over.

When he is done, he pulls James up into his arms. James comes willingly, pressing his erection against Teddy. Teddy licks his ear.

“You are wonderful, James,” he whispers into it. “Perfect for me.”

“Teddy,” James groans; and Teddy takes pity, wrapping his hand around James’s cock and listening to him moan, feeling him writhe against him. “Oh yes, yes – please.”

It doesn’t take much. Teddy is still caressing the leather of James’s collar with his other hand, and James makes little humming sounds of encouragement which die quickly into a long whimper, the noise buried into Teddy’s shoulder as he pants and cries for breath. Teddy holds him close through the after-shocks, dropping his hand down to encircle James’s back.

“Okay, Jamie?”

James moans. “Gods, I think my backbone shot out of my prick. I can’t stand up.”

Sure enough, he is leaning all his weight on Teddy, and Teddy can feel him shaking with the intensity of the orgasm he just went through.

“Come on.” Teddy pulls him to the bed and they collapse on it together. James’s arms are clinging to Teddy, and Teddy knows he will have streaks of James’s come all down him, but he doesn’t care. “You okay?” he asks again.

“That was… fucking amazing,” James says. He lifts his eyes to Teddy’s, honest and open as always. He moves one of his hands to stroke the collar in turn, curling his fingers through it and holding it as if it were a precious thing. “Tell me we’re doing this again,” he begs.

Teddy smiles. “Oh yeah. If you want.”

“I want,” James says fervently. “I definitely want.” He pauses. “But it’s not new, this collar. Where’d you get it?”

Teddy pulls James into a more comfortable position in his arms, and gives a faint, wistful smile. “Ah,” he says, “now _there’s_ a story...”


End file.
